1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a side channel compressor having a housing cover and at least one bearing arranged at the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In side channel compressors of the above type, the bearing is arranged in a bearing bore formed in the housing cover. As a result, if during the operation of the side channel compressor, the housing and thereby also the housing cover become heated up, the heat of the housing cover is fully transferred to the bearing. The bearing thus undergoes a substantial temperature rise which has a detrimental effect on the lubricant placed in the bore of the bearing for permanent lubrication.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a side channel compressor of the above-type wherein the bearing of the compressor is maintained at a temperature substantially reduced from that of the housing cover.